The Junkyard
Page made by Xenpai. A page for unused portraits. Any image or character on this page is free to use, just remember to credit the owner of it. You just can't take ones that are taken. This page is open for all users to put images in. Portraits 'Claimed' You CANNOT use these portraits. Scroll to the bottom to see ones you can claim. J1.png|by Xenpai J5.png|by Xenpai J6.png|by Xenpai J8.png|by Xenpai J2.png|by Xenpai (x2) J10.png|by Xenpai J3.png|by Xenpai J4.png|by Xenpai IMG_20160527_152152.jpg|by BrynnWillow Eramiaumiau.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans Free_Portrait344.png|by Rena-Shi Oie animation (4).gif|by Perimaru Bluh23.png|by Rena-Shi CattyNoir.png|by Kawai~Pandah 146803664431013.png|by BrynnWillow NANA.png|by PISTACHIOLORD 288aace048ac448f8746509337aa3fc4.png|by TsunIsBack OnionHeadMAC.png|by CrabbyMeal IMG_20160715_111606.jpg|by BrynnWillow Student1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111purplewave.png|by MadPie Uta Defone.png|by Bell Dan Momo_Momeyo.png|by Bell Dan Tei_Seiko.png|by Bell Dan Maku Aoi.png|by Bell Dan May Aoi.png|by Bell Dan Seibu Jinsei.jpg|by Bell Dan JebKerman.png|by MetalBreakerZ SailorMoonPort.png|by MetalBreakerZ MetalIRL.png|by MetalBreakerZ KawaiiBoi.png|by MetalBreakerZ RedHairedGaru.png|by MetalBreakerZ SmilingMaleTeacher.png|by MetalBreakerZ OpsIDiditAgain.png|by Bell Dan What a rebel.png|by Avnore PinkChan.png|by Markmossing twilekID.png|by Markmossing 146839917822395 (1).png|by BrynnWillow Port1.png|by Darkpai Port2.png|by Darkpai MidoriKoharu.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans Inkyu2.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans aviary-image-1468400523717.png|by BrynnWillow aviary-image-1469291089113.png|by BrynnWillow Nana.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans CustomTeacher.png|by Angelcrest52 Grul Black.jpg|by Xenpai Port3.png|by Darkpai 147036104736106.png|by BrynnWillow 147036104736106 (1).png|by BrynnWillow makeupbow.png|by Angelcrest52 YunaWithoutTail.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans FemRed.png|by Angelcrest52 REdHair.png|by Angelcrest52 NewOC.png|by PrincessAire Redhead.png|By Angelcrest52 MessyHair.png|By Angelcrest52 OC2.png|by Pixel Sheikah MusuCult.png|By Blue Okaloka.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans TemplateJunky.png|By: Kawai~Pandah Port7.png|By Darkpai JunkyardMaterial.png|By: Kawai~Pandah PurplyHair1.png|By Angelcrest52 Nottobetakensrsly.png|By Darkpai portraitduck.png|By User:DuckPimp YUnaPonytail.png|By Angelcrest52 PortraitAire101.png|By PrincessAire FemJokerPort.png|My Darkpai HerlequinPort.png|By Darkpai kawaiistudentID.png|by User:Markmossing Some digimon looking hoe.png|By Avnore Chia Rida.png|By DanielLee1705 GiveAway.png|by ThatOtakuAuthor sandyloanshark.jpg|"What a sandy loanshark!" - by Myew brownredcateyesoccult.png|by Myew Hehe.png|by KokoroNani kokacola.png|by Myew kuuewuhbfhqw.png|by Myew minapinkpurple.png|by Myew Okarutovhgv.png|by Myew J7.png|by Xenpai J9.png|by Xenpai MintyOCPortrait.png|by Kawai~Pandah Fland.jpg|By Odango Atama Vicki'sFappingMaterial.png|Kawai~Pandah kuurainbow.png|by Myew imsorry.png|by Myew Why Does This Look So Bad.png|By Angelcrest52 EVERYBODY WANTS TO BE POPPY POPPY EVERYBODY WANTS TO BE.jpeg|by MakiseSatomi If money cant buy happiness then they is it so fabulous?.png|by MakiseSatomi KuudereModified.png|by Pumpkinhero2 Ola mama.png|by NyaonixMeowstic SheHazBlueChokerPortrait.png|by ThatOtakuAuthor kuupink.png|by Myew Junkyard OC.png|by Gelangweilt Delinquent_UnknownName.png|by Gelangweilt ididsobadlol.png|by XxMeowzersxX Pinki_Himedere.png|by Gelangweilt Delinquent_redcat.png|by Gelangweilt OC136.png|By Darkpai ghvfghchn.png|by Myew Cyan_Pinki.png|by Gelangweilt j10000.png|by XxMeowzersxX halloweenpippi.png|by XxMeowzersxX JJJJJJJJJ.png|by Myew Student734.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans Screenshot 2016-08-24 at 1.11.07 AM.png|by Meowzers Iufvfo.png|by Myew Blondi ArtClub.png|by Gelangweilt CyborgModePortrait.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans Pink_Ronshaku.png|by Gelangweilt Pink_Clubleader.png|by Gelangweilt Oji Hime-0.png|By Hømøzygosis Oji Hime.png|By Hømøzygosis Hiro Kuro.png|By Hømøzygosis Club Member2.PNG|by Pumpkinhero2 F01_falconwear_.png|by MadPie TemplateBun.png|by Kawai~Pandah TemplateHalf.png|by Kawai~Pandah Oka_poop.png|by XxMeowzersxX jukublue.png|by Myew AbsoluteTrash.png|By Bluecats NaoSonoda.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin Club Member1.PNG|by Pumpkinhero2 Club Member3.PNG|by Pumpkinhero2 Club Member4.PNG|by Pumpkinhero2 MikaAyase.jpeg|Portrait by Thecharisktrashbin, base by AkikoChan1 WhoEverWantsThis2.png|By RainbowChanIsDank HonokaKousaka.jpeg|Honoka Kousaka by Thecharisktrashbin, base by AkikoChan1 GlitchCyan.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans 'Unclaimed' Example 1.png|by Mino Mecheenio Warui_Kopi.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans KuuHaruka.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans Cute.png|by Xenpai idkgfsfgdsfd.png|by PISTACHIOLORD Gyaru Yuna.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans Kokorito.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans Student 6-1471986991.png|by SpeedyBunny yuipixlr.png|by Myew SakiPixlr.png|by Meowzers midori INFECTED.jpg|by Meowzers Pippiinfected.png|Meowzers FemaleU5_2.jpg|By MakiseSatomi senpai ugly edition.png|iChibiSenpai Bad quality lol.png|By User:ChisaiTenshi Sapphire I guess.png|by ChisaiTenshi Student 160000.png|by KokoroNani Student 9090890890.png|by KokoroNani candymandy.png|by Myew -ssduo.png|by Myew yellpurple.png|by Myew gxdgxdb.png|by Myew Oghgc.png|by Myew ff.png|by Myew uehwofyebgwu.png|by Myew ftdcjtr.png|by Myew irs.png|by Myew Yandere New.png|by Gelangweilt Mime.png|by Gelangweilt whatisthismagnificentcreation2.png|by Myew purple-cyan-saki.png|by XxMeowzersxX Midori6thhair.jpg|by XxMeowzersxX Rainbow Girl.png|by Pumpkinhero2 RainbowBoy!!!.PNG|by Pumpkinhero2 RandomGirl.png|by Pumpkinhero2 RandomTeacher.png|by Pumpkinhero2 RandomTeacher2.png|by Pumpkinhero2 MasumenosKoshaku.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans MckenzieSuccubus.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans GirlSakiYuiInkyu.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans EmoInfochan.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans Cyan_Ganguro.png|by Gelangweilt Winered.png|by Gelangweilt Ardita.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans I made this, Looks nice.png|by Pumpkinhero2 Just_For_Fun.png|by Pumpkinhero2 Looks_Like_Antlers.png|by Pumpkinhero2 CoolGreenTeacher.png|by Pumpkinhero2 Konennanoko.png|by Meowzers ReallyCoolGothBoy.PNG|by Pumpkinhero2 Purple_Butterfly.png|by Gelangweilt PippiOsuonlypink.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans Sakyunormal.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans YanDereMyVersion.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans CharJunk1.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin CharJunk2.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin CharJunk3.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin CharJunk4.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin CharJunk5.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin dip.png|by Meowzers kaarudi.png|by Meowzers ByPat.png|by Pumpkinhero2 Macaroni.png|by Pumpkinhero2 OsanaNajimiRedEyes.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans ImAMaffin.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans ProfesoraProstixd.png|Portrait by SonrisitasParodyFans, Base by Hømøzygosis & Pumpkinhero2 STCSCP.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans Tainosha.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans WXYZ2.png|by Xenpai GogonaNEW.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans KM.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans KohariGurinata.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans Freddy Fazbear.PNG|Freddy Fazbear by Pumpkinhero2 Christmas Mai Waifu Old.PNG|by Pumpkinhero2 WhoEverWantsThis.png|By RainbowChanIsDank bubblegum_theme.png|by Meowzers Kisekae Note for Kisekae makers : You must reply to whoever saying they claimed your Kisekae with the code. Student Unknown.png|Placeholder. Other art Student Unknown.png|Placeholder. Category:Miscellaneous Pages Category:Lists